Brother's Day
by seerstella
Summary: Towa libur dua hari, jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kencan, pastinya! Harusnya begitu, tapi ternyata ada halangan, yaitu sesuatu yang sangat biasa... abang-abangnya sendiri, tentu saja! Dibuat untuk Challange Iridescences di grup FB FFNet. Slash (ya iyalah), dan fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama, jadi harap sedikit maklum ya.


Judul: Brother's Day

Pengarang: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nanao Shirahane/Kuon Aikawa, Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa

Summary: Towa libur dua hari, jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kencan, pastinya! Harusnya begitu, tapi ternyata ada halangan, yaitu sesuatu yang sangat biasa... abang-abangnya sendiri, tentu saja!

Genre: AU. Post Mujihi na Karada yang (sudah dianggap) complete, no spoilers, just a 'lil hint.

Warning: **Slash**, possible OOCness

A/N: Hmm... ini fic pertama setelah kuliah (_welcome to college, my darling self_! #plak :)) yang diposting ke FFNet. Baru join grup di FB dan menemukan lomba Iridescences yang cukup menarik. Sekalian nyoba nulis fic bahasa Indonesia, hasil brainstorming beberapa jam dalam sehari (inilah kekuatan mood! huahahahahaha). Terjemahan Inggrisnya mungkin keluar nanti. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Brother's Day**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Tapi, Ku-nii!"

Kuon Aikawa mengangkat kepalanya dari _omelette_ yang sedang dibuatnya, menatap adiknya yang kelihatan seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Tidak. T-I-D-A-K."

"Ku-nii! Mikado bilang dia yang bakal mengantar! Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengantarku!"

"Dan membuat abangmu pingsan-pingsan lagi?" Kuon berkata tenang. Terkadang dia heran kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa begitu tenang ketika kedua saudaranya—abang dan adiknya—semua bertingkah seperti petasan lempar. "Tidak. Berapa kali sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak keberatan lagi dengan kalian berdua, tapi abangmu—"

"Ku-nii! Hari iniiii saja, ya, ya, yayayayaya?" Towa merengek, sambil menarik-narik celemek Kuon dan membuat wajah-wajah memelas. "Jangan bilang Hisa-nii! Ya? Ya? Yayaya?"

Kuon tidak langsung menjawab, meski dia bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Nagahisa, abang mereka, sudah pergi bekerja. Dia hanya mengangkat _omelette_ yang sudah matang itu dan menuangkannya ke piring Towa. Setelahnya, dia menatap Towa dengan mata terpicing, membuat adiknya itu mulai mengkeret.

"Sarapan dulu," kata Kuon, dan Towa duduk dihadapannya. "Kamu mau tahu apa kata abangmu kemarin, waktu kamu pergi dengan Shirahane?"

"Apa?" tanya Towa, mulutnya penuh sarapannya. Kuon tidak peduli.

"'Kapan Towa main lagi dengan kita?' Kamu pasti ingat waktu kamu kabur ke rumah Shirahane—jangan bilang tidak tahu—dia sebenarnya mau mengajak kita jalan-jalan."

"Ya, tapi, Ku-nii..."

Kuon menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Towa. "Kasihan dia. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang Nanao-san kalau—"

"Nanao-san? Kenapa Nanao-san dibawa-bawa?"

Kuon menahan diri supaya tidak memutar bola matanya. Kelihatannya dia harus memperkenalkan Nanao-san sebagai kekasihnya di depan keluarganya. Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan mengerti. Tetapi perjanjian tak tertulisnya dengan Nanao-san menahannya. Kata Nanao-san, dia yang ingin 'memproklamirkan dirinya sendiri' di depan Towa dan Nagahisa.

Semoga saja mereka mengerti, karena dua saudaranya itu sepolos kertas putih. Entah polos atau bodoh, bahkan Kuon sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Karena dia abangnya Shirahane, tentu saja," sahutnya sambil menjitak kepala adiknya, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. "Pokoknya aku bilang padanya hari ini kita jalan-jalan."

"Hari ini saja, kan?" tanya Towa penuh harap. _Besok pergi dengan Mikado pasti bisa_, batinnya senang. _Lagipula, pergi dengan Ku-nii juga tidak payah-payah amat kok_.

"Ya. Besok giliran Aniki."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat beberapa saat sebelum Towa mengerti apa maksud Kuon. Ketika dia sudah mengerti, Kuon sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"APA?!"

* * *

Kuon tahu adiknya tidak menikmati acara jalan-jalannya, tetapi dia diam saja. Dia sedang merajuk, dan Kuon, dengan caranya sendiri, berusaha membuatnya lebih senang. Mereka pergi menyewa sepeda dan bersepeda berkeliling taman, seperti yang mereka lakukan waktu Towa masih sepuluh tahun.

Taman itu tidak berubah, mungkin hanya beberapa pohon dan bangku taman yang diganti, sehingga mereka berdua seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Waktu itu Nagahisa sudah sebawel sekarang, dan Kuon ingat dia berteriak-teriak panik ketika Kuon mengajari Towa bersepeda sambil berdiri.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai, Towa kelihatan lebih senang, meski berkeringat dan capek. Dia sedang sibuk bersepeda sambil berdiri ketika tersangkut sebuah dahan pohon yang menggantung rendah, seperti waktu mereka masih kecil. "Heran," gerutunya sambil meringis, menarik bahu bajunya yang robek, "bukannya dipotong saja dahan itu."

Kuon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Dia senang melihat Towa senang, kurang-lebih sama senangnya dengan melihat Nanao-san tertawa. Tawa Nanao-san sama jarangnya dengan kata-kata Kuon, tetapi dia sadar sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Nanao-san tertawa. Setelah bencana besar yang menimpa hubungan mereka, Nanao-san depresi. Mereka semakin dekat, tentu saja, tetapi Nanao-san seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Ku-nii?"

"Hah?"

"Mau es krim?"

Kuon mengangguk, dan menatap punggung adiknya yang pergi ke toko es krim terdekat. Tak lama, dia sudah kembali dengan dua _cone_ es krim coklat di tangan dan sebuah pertanyaan. "Ku-nii melamun? Tumben."

Kuon hanya memandangnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Towa memutuskan untuk menggodanya. Ku-nii yang melamun itu bukan Ku-nii yang biasa ditemuinya.

"Ku-nii kangen siapa, hayo?"

Karena abangnya tidak menjawab, dan tampaknya tidak akan menjawab, Towa berusaha menebak-nebak. Karena Ku-nii yang cenderung tertutup, Towa tidak banyak mengenal teman-temannya. Seingatnya Ku-nii cuma punya satu mantan pacar dan sedikit teman.

"Coba ya... Ku-nii kangen Kak Kae?"

Kuon tersentak dan memelototi Towa. _Salah, berarti_.

"Kak Gakki?"

Itu memicu Kuon untuk buka mulut. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil dia Gakki."

Towa nyengir lebar, gigi taringnya yang besar nampak. Mau tidak mau Kuon tersenyum juga melihatnya. Nanao-san pernah bilang, Mikado jatuh cinta pada Towa karena cengirannya itu. _Siapa yang tidak, coba?_

"Oke, oke. Kak Izumi?"

Mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka sebelum berbaring di rumput. "Baru ketemu kemarin."

"Oh iya."

Towa menyebut dua-tiga nama teman-teman Ku-nii yang bisa diingatnya, yang semua dijawab Kuon dengan gelengan kepala atau sahutan pendek. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Towa menyebut nama _itu_.

"Nanao-san?"

Kali ini Kuon tidak langsung menjawab. Awalnya Towa ikut terdiam, tetapi akhirnya dia sadar juga.

"Ku-nii kangen dia?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Kuon mantap, berharap adiknya bisa menangkap _hint_ yang diberikannya.

"Tapi Ku-nii kan baru bertemu dia kemarin!"

_Ugh, sepertinya tidak_, batin Kuon frustrasi. Memang orang seperti Towa dan Aniki harus diberitahu di depan wajah mereka. _Dan kupikir Shirahane sudah bisa mempengaruhi dia_.

"Aku," kata Kuon, nadanya masih datar, tetapi Towa mendengar sedikit...sayang?...dalam suaranya. "Nanao-san itu lain."

"Lain bagaimana?"

Kali ini Kuon tidak bisa menjawab. Dia ingin menjawab bahwa hubungannya sama seperti hubungan adiknya dengan Mikado Shirahane, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Dia spesial untukku."

Dan Towa masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan seekor anjing tersesat, membuat Kuon menyerah. Di depan keluarganya, Kuon terkadang kehilangan sikapnya yang blak-blakan. Kemungkinan besar dia kasihan kalau abang dan adiknya kena serangan jantung.

Sudahlah, itu bagian Nanao-san.

"Ya sudah kalau Ku-nii tidak mau memberitahu," kata Towa, cemberut. Kuon tersenyum lagi. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum-senyum seperti itu dalam sehari. Adiknya memang manis, dan dia tahu tidak ada yang boleh melukainya. Nanao-san pernah mengomentari _brother complex_ yang 'diderita' (menurutnya) Kuon dan Nagahisa, dan jujur saja, Kuon tidak peduli.

"Kamu sendiri pasti lagi memikirkan Shirahane."

Wajah Towa langsung semerah tomat. "Kan hari ini harusnya aku pergi dengannya!"

"Jadi kamu tidak suka pergi dengan abangmu sendiri?"

"Y—bukan begitu!" protes Towa. "Tapi aku sudah janji! Lagipula kenapa kalian seperti mencegahku pergi dengannya? Mikado baik!"

"Aku tahu."

Protes Towa langsung berhenti. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu Shirahane baik." Kuon teringat peringatan Nanao-san untuk membiarkan hubungan adik-adik mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang kamu suka darinya?"

Jika muka Towa tadi sudah semerah tomat, kali ini dia dua kali lebih parah. "Er—aku, yah—Dia itu...er... yah, Ku-nii tahu kan? Dia—yah, dia luar biasa, menurutku. Sempurna. Ku-nii mengerti kan?"

Dan Kuon mengerti. Apa bedanya Towa dengannya?

"Eh, Ku-nii... jujur... apa Ku-nii keberatan aku pergi dengan Mikado?"

Jawabannya datang dengan cepat dan sesuai harapan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah keberatan."

Towa tidak ingin bertanya kenapa. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Dipeluknya abangnya erat-erat, dan kali ini dia bersyukur Ku-nii memaksanya berjalan-jalan. Kuon menatapnya kaget, namun membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak mau tanya kenapa?" tanyanya akhirnya, penasaran kenapa Towa tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ya sudah," jawab Towa, nyengir. "Kenapa?"

Kuon melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Towa, namun melingkarkan lengan ke bahu adiknya itu. "Seseorang," _Nanao-san_. "bilang padaku supaya membiarkan kalian. Kamu tahu, aku senang kalau kamu senang. Mikado membuatmu senang. Orang itu juga senang melihat adiknya senang."

"Adiknya?" Towa langsung duduk. "Jangan bilang orang itu—"

"—aku."

Towa terlonjak tinggi sekali. Kuon ikut duduk dan langsung menatap siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikado dan Nanao Shirahane. Keduanya berpakaian segelap rambut mereka, kontras dengan kardigan coklat muda Kuon dan jaket biru muda Towa.

"Mikadoo!" Towa berseru senang, dan mundur untuk duduk di sampingnya. Nanao duduk di samping Kuon tanpa suara. Keduanya tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah jalan sepeda yang tadi dilalui Kuon dan Towa beberapa waktu lalu. Sampai Mikado dan Towa memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ku-nii, sekarang aku boleh pergi dengan Mikado?"

Kuon menatap Towa, lalu Mikado, yang balas menatapnya lurus-lurus dibawah poninya. _Ini anak yang membuat adikku senang_. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Ingat satu hal," katanya memberi syarat.

Towa dan Mikado langsung tampak tegang, sementara Nanao kelihatannya akan memprotes ketika Kuon akhirnya berbicara.

"Pulang sebelum Aniki pulang."

Mendadak Towa menunduk dan memeluknya lagi, sama eratnya dengan yang tadi. Di belakangnya, Kuon bisa melihat bahu Mikado turun karena lega. "_Roger_, Ku-nii!"

Agak kikuk, Kuon menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya sebelum mendorongnya berdiri. "Sana. Sampai nanti, Towa, Shirahane."

Mikado mengangguk kepada Kuon dan kepada abangnya sendiri sementara Towa melambai-lambaikan tangan. "_Bye_, Ku-nii! _Bye_, Nanao-san!"

Ketika mereka sudah lenyap dari pandangan, Nanao menatap Kuon sebelum bersandar ke bahunya. "Kau tahu, menunggu dengan Mikado yang tidak sabar itu tidak enak."

"Aku tahu, Nanao-san."

"Makin lama dia makin mirip Aikawa-kun."

"Kurasa itu bagus." Pelan-pelan Kuon mengangkat tangan dan mengusap rambut Nanao.

"Aku tidak bilang itu jelek. Cuma tidak cocok saja untuk Mikado."

"Aku tahu." Kuon takkan bisa membayangkan Mikado bertingkah seperti Towa. Mikado Shirahane, sang Ketua Dewan Murid! "Mungkin sebaiknya kubiarkan dia pergi dengan Aniki besok. Mikado juga boleh ikut, kalau dia mau."

"Sebaiknya jangan," sahut Nanao.

Kuon tersenyum, menggunakan jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Nanao supaya dia bisa melihat wajahnya. "Kau benar. Itu resep untuk bencana."

Dan Nanao tersenyum padanya dengan wajah bersemu merah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
